Stranger Things: The Rescue
by Thefemalearrow
Summary: Eleven and the gang try and take down Hopkins lab once and for all, but something happens that changes everything
1. Chapter 1

*Mike's P.O.V*

"This is go time, it's all goin to end tonight," Officer Hopper said. Tonight we are going to end Hopskins lab once and for all.

"Remember our secret code if anything happens," Will said. Me, Eleven, Dustin, Lucas, and Max ran into the building. I was slower because I've been sick all day. It's not as if there's something in me, but something coming out.

"This is where we split up, and remember if you find the solution, destroy it then call us," Max said. Me and Eleven ran off. Sirens were going through out the building. We were corned by Dr. Benner and two of his workers cornered us.

"Freeze," Dr. Geller said. He pointed his gun at me. "Come with us El, and the boy lives." Then I stuck out my hand, and a energy blast nocked one of his worker down.

*Eleven's P.O.V*

"Mike," I said. Those where the only words that came to mind. My love was just like me?

"El run!" Mike yelled.

"I'm not leaving you," I said.

"Please do," Mike said.

"I'm coming back with back up," I promised. I ran past the man on the ground. Lucas, Max, and Dustin were already waiting near the back exit.

"We weren't able to find the experiment room," Lucas said.

"Mike," I said.

"Mike?" Max asked. Max looked around. "Where's Mike?"

"He's in danger," I said. I showed them where they cornered me and mike. Everyone was gone. We searched, but there was no sign of Mike. Then Ii saw a room where they were about to experiment on Mike. I banged on the windows. "Don't lay a hand on him!" I yelled. I tried breaking down the door. I guess they made these doors power proof. After alote of force, they got me out, and Mike is still trapped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_One year Later _

*Lucas's P.O.V*

"Ok guys, same as the past 44 times," Dustin explained. Eleven struggled to stop the bus. I guess cause it's been a week since the last shipment. This bus had at least forty kids who have abilities like Mike and Eleven. All of them being taken to Hopskins lab. Eventually Eleven pulled the bus to the side if the rode.

"I'll get the bus driver, you check the kids on the bus," Steve explained. Me, Max, and Dustin got on the bus. The kids were quite. We took of the shackles.

"Your all safe, were gonna take you to our safe haven," I explained. Eleven got on the bus. "Sorry El, he's not here."

*Mike's P.O.V*

I found myself in what think is the upside down version of my school. As I stood up, I saw the demorgan and the mind flair behind it. Before I could react, a all to familiar face said, "Ok he's done for the day, give 012 some food and escort back to his cell." It was Dr. Geller. I was back in the lab. I was still strapped to the table.

I felt light headed. They must have drained more blood while I was out. It was more than last time, because I could barely stand up. Making it to the dining hall was near to impossible. The only thing I kept onto is putting a cloth on my eyes, and look at Eleven.

*Dr. Geller's P.O.V*

I studied the results of Mike's test. They were exactly what I was looking for. My theory was finally confirmed: early teens with power's blood is the cure to The flair. The disease that is unknowingly taking out America's teenage population. Justice for Astrid. My daughter who died twenty years ago because there was no cure. Now all I have to do is get more subjects. I need to stop those kids who are stopping my buses. Which means breaking my deal with chief Hopper and taking Eleven back to the here.


	3. Chapter 3

*Quinn's P.O.V.

I strummed my gaiter. It was the only thing that brought me peace, and after today I needed peace. Me and my brother grew up on the street. We both were born with powers. When the bus was stopped, I was disappointed first. Anything was better than spending another winter on the streets of Hopskins Indiana. Then I found out they planned on using us for experiments, and my attitude toward the recue changed. They gave us food, water, new clothes, a shower, and beds.

*Dustin's P.O.V*

Me, Officer Hopper, Lucas, Max, and Eleven met in the rec room for our nightly meeting. Officer Hopper was running a back ground check on all the kids we saved. "None of them haves ties, except for Quinn who has a older brother but he's here too," he explained.

"I counted our founds, we have enough money to get the ranch up state," Max explained.

"Great, we'll leave first thing in the mourning," Officer Hopper explained.

"No, we have school and what about the kids trapped in the lab?" Lucas asked.

"True, no one should be left behind," I said.

"Ok tomorrow I'll pick you up from school a hour early," he explained. He looked to El. "Jane your not going to school because your the only one who knows there way around the lab. While you guys are rescuing the people inside of the lab, I'll get all of the kids on buses, I'll also get more drivers. Steve will be waiting there with a bus for you guys. Got that?"

"Yes," we all said.


	4. Chapter 4

*Eleven's P.O.V*

We spent a few hours loading up everything we are taking. It took four buses to fit all of the kids. Before that we, me and Officer Hopper discussed our plan. There was another bus full today at 3:10 p.m. and we'd just follow it to the lab. They moved the lab and we don't know were.

At 2:30, we picked up Max, Dustin, Will, and Lucas from school. "I managed to steal informs," Officer Hopper explained. We all changed. "This time splitting up. The new building is supposedly bigger. If you get cornered call me over the walkie-talkie. Understand?" We all shook our heads yes. "Good."

We followed the bus for at least a hour. Then we finally arrived. A man that Officer Hopper hired was there to take the kids on the bus to the meeting point. "Ok guys, good luck," Officer Hopper said.

"Thanks dad," Eleven said. The rest of us ran inside.

*Mike's P.O.V*

I was tied to the bed again. Before I could go back to upside down, I blasted one of the scientist. One came and tried putting me under, but I blasted him too. With a lot of struggle, I got out of my straps, and ran to the exit.

*Eleven's P.O.V*

The format of this lab was very different from the other. It took us almost a hour just to find where they were doing the experiments.

"Freeze," someone said. It was Dr. Geller. Max didn't put on her helmet. "Surrender and I'll consider letting your friends go."

"Why are you taking so many prisoners?" Lucas asked.

"Because their blood can cure the disease that killed my daughter," Dr. Geller confessed. I never thought to ask why. I assumed he was making a army. For a split second, I almost regretted what I was about to do. I threw him into a wall. We kept walking, till we heard noises coming from a room. The rest of the rooms where mostly silent.

"Why did you stop?" Dustin asked. Something was telling me to open that door. "It's probably some scientist having a meeting." I didn't listen to Dustin. I opened the door, to find the experiments with Mike in the middle.


	5. Chapter 5

*General P.O.V*

"Guys," Mike stuttered.

"Mike!' his friends yelled.

*Mike's P.O.V*

They ran over and we hugged. It was tearful reunion. I haven't seen them in a little over a year. I missed them all. Then I realized someone was missing from the hug. Then Eleven made her way threw and we shared a kiss. Her hair was now shoulder length. Last time I saw her in real life it was ear length.

I explained that I gathered the others and we've been hiding out in here for the past day. They told me how they've been saving kids being taken to Hopskins lab.

"We bought a ranch, and were leaving today," Dustin explained.

"There's a bus waiting for us out back, so let's go," Lucas said. Somehow, we snuck out everyone out of the building. A bus driven by Steve was waiting for us. Before we could pull out of the lab, a bunch of Hopskins lab employs followed us in military vehicles.

*Mike's P.O.V*

Steve drove the bus really fast. They shot near the bus. Me and Eleven tried using our powers to stop the bus. We both got bad nose bleeds.

"El, maybe you should relax," I suggested.

"No," she said. Then we started back. Then The buses were pulled over, and Eleven was shot.


	6. Chapter 6

*Eleven's P.O.V

I woke up in a bedroom. There was a wrap where I was shot. I tried standing, but I'm too weak. Mike came in.

"Good mourning, Sunshine," he said, with a little smile on his face.

"Good mourning Mike," I said. I really missed him.

"We did it, were at the Ranch," he said. Then he opened the blinds. I saw a field. "I'm going to go get you some breakfast. "Before he left, he kissed my head. I got a lot of visitors. Me, Max, Mike, Lucas, and Dustin ate breakfast in my room.

"Do you guys know Will is gay?" Lucas ask.

"He is?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he's coming out to his family today, he told me to tell you guys last Friday," Lucas said. We talked and laughed for hours. We snapped back and became bestfriends again. And I realized we are ready for anything/

_Finn_


End file.
